


Dead fiancée

by jajafilm



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Roommates, Zombies, fiancee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is iZombie fanfiction. Ravi moves into the Major's house. Former fiance and best friend, two men who are our undead girl perhaps the closest, so it would be really strange if she was not one of the topics covered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead fiancée

##  Dead fiancée

 “Hey Ravi, you're Liv's friend, right?” Major growled suddenly, when they one boring evening together let irradiate television.

“Yeah, I think we're good friends,” Ravi nodded.

“So good that she told you why she left me?” Major said suddenly. Ravi didn't want answered him. “C'mon, I know you've talked about me.”

“Yeah, she said,” pathologist finally admitted.

“What, why? What did I do wrong?!” Former fiancé urged.

“Nothing, you cannot for it… Just like her. It just happened. I cannot say exactly what, but believe me when I tell you that she still loves you.”


End file.
